vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Alexander Garcia
Biography Physical Appearance With the youthful appearance of a young man in his late teens, Alexander is said to look much like his father with some features belonging to his mother. During his younger years, his black hair was worn long though he eventually cropped it short. His facial features are clean-shaved which considered to be extremely handsome with dark good looks and dark chocolate brown eyes that have gold flecks described as being "strangely hypnotic" though this is usually noticed in bright lights. His russet skin is smooth and described as "great" due to never having suffered from zits and/or blemishes, much to the jealously of several girls. He is rather tall in terms of height as he stands at 6'1", tending to make him standing over several people. In terms of his body, Alexander has a solid build with an lean but muscular and toned musculature which is evident by the broadness of his shoulders, . Combined with his handsome looks and muscular body alongside a smile described as being "charming and warm", he has earned a strong title for his good looks and is considered to be popular with the girls though there are times where he appears intimidating to the point where it makes it difficult for those around to approach or talk to him especially when he becomes angry. He also has a pleasantly strong earthly scent. Apparel Alexander's clothing style usually favors mature, dark clothing; black shirts, t-shirts, darkened jeans, motorcycle/combat boots and leather jackets though much of it was practical and allowed him to move around without much restriction. He also favors other darker colors such as grey, dark blue and burgundy though he will sometimes wear lighter colors as well as dress in a more casual and comfortable yet trendy sense that features muscle shirts, v-neck shirts, button shirts, hoodies, sneakers and converse. For special occasions or formal events like dances, he will wear more formal clothing such as suits and tuxedos though he will tend to go more for dress shirts due to him disliking wearing "monkey-suits that constrict his movements". During gym class or working out, he wears more active wear Personality Powers and Abilities Powers Original Werewolf-Nature A original werewolf-hybrid, Alexander inherited the gene from his father which had already been active due to the accidental and unintentional part he had in his mothers 'death' during his death. Before his curse was triggered, he possessed an certain extent of increased abilities that boosted his already enhanced physical prowess. After triggering his Original Werewolf gene, his abilities were increased even further due to gaining all of the powers of lycanthropy along with additoinal abilities of being an original werewolf such as Transformation Control and Advanced Werewolf Bite. Similar to Hope, Alexander's lycanthropy does not negate his ability to practice magic though this is due to the fact that the Original Werewolf gene was a result of evolution rather then a result of the werewolf curse. * Super Strength: Original Werewolves are far stronger then humans, regular werewolves and evolved werewolves though an non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid might prove to be a slight challenge. Like regular werewolves and evolved werewolves, the full moon will boost their strength and so will intense feelings of anger. On an regular basis, Original Werewolves would be able to overpower any non-original vampire and non-original hybrid though there true strength isn't shown until during a full moon, having intense feelings of anger or when transformed. It is during this that their strength is at its apex to the point that a single Original Werewolf can match and overpower a Original Vampire * Super Speed: An Original Werewolf intensified quickness, agility, reflexes and endurances makes them faster than any regular werewolves, evolved werewolves and humans. They can use this ability in both their human and animal forms. The full moon increases their speed and being in wolf or hybrid form will make them faster to the point of matching and overwhelming a Original Vampire. * Super Agility: Original Werewolves possess much more superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility and dexterity than immortals, non-original vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves and humans. They can move, jump very high, climb, flip, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. They can also jump down from incredible heights with almost gravity-defying grace * Super Durability: Original Werewolves can bear a lot of trauma. They also hardly ever get tired or fatigued. Original Werewolves can take far more trauma than any non-original vampires, regular werewolves, evolved werewolves and humans without much discomfort or injury take far more trauma than humans without nearly as much discomfort or injury, however, not as much as vampires. They can also exert themselves for longer periods without tiring * Healing Factor: Original Werewolves possess superhuman regenerative abilities comparable to that of an non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids, rendering them practically invincible to anything but fatal wounds that can seriously impair their healing capabilities like decapitation or heart-extraction. They can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury much quicker and more effectively than any non-original vampires, regular werewolves, evolved werewolves and humans. This healing factor also enables them to recover from injuries such as a broken neck. * Super Senses: Original Werewolves have the extremely keen and heightened senses of smell, sight, taste, hearing, and touch greater than Immortals, Supernatural Hunters, non-original Vampires, regular Werewolves, Evolved Werewolves, non-original hybrids and Humans. Their senses have been considered to be even greater then those of a Original Vampire. * Lycanthrope Enhancement: Due to his werewolf heritage, Alexander can use his werewolf features to further supplement his powers. He can grow claws from his fingernails and werewolf fangs from his teeth even when he still in his human form. His eyes also change into those of his werewolf form, presumably granting him better eyesight. His strength and speed are heightened during a full moon and at its peak in his werewolf form. * Original Werewolves are capable of using their werewolf features to further supplement their powers. They can grow claws from their fingernails and werewolf fangs from their teeth even when they are still in their human forms. Their eyes also change into those of their werewolf form, presumably granting them better eyesight. Their strength and speed are heightened during a full moon and at its peak in their wolf/hybrid forms * Shapeshifting/Transformation Control: Like other werewolves, Alexander is able to shapeshift into a wolf though he is not simply limited to this as, like other original werewolves, he can also assume a second form. though he has two different forms. can stop his transformations at will if needed. He can also perform partial transformations, manifesting single features of either forms. Alexander can stay in werewolf form longer than a normal werewolf who is limited to the peak hours of the full moon unless they have magical assistance such as from a moonlight ring. The longest he has been in this form is a week. ** Wolf Form: In his wolf form, he has glowing yellow eyes that comes with Lycanthropy and jet black fur described as a never ending darkness aside for the chest area which has a white cross-like shape to it that extends up to the lower part of his muzzle completed with razor sharp fangs. One thing that many have noted and found amusing is that he often appears to be grumpy as a wolf. ** Humanoid Wolf Form: As a Original Werewolf, Alexander is able to transform into a second form; appearing as a large, monstrous humanoid wolf-like creature standing close to 9 feet tall and sharing the same jet black fur as his wolf form along with glowing orange-yellow eyes. He possesses functional hands with opposable thumbs tipped with black serrated claws and razor sharp fangs. He has an powerful and thickly muscled body. He is also capable of standing on either his hind feet or on all fours depending on the situation. * Advanced Werewolf Bite: Due to his Original Werewolf heritage, Alexander's bite is deadly enough to even kill an Original Vampire and consequently can kill non-original vampires albeit at a much faster rate than the bite of werewolves, evolved werewolves, non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids and the original hybrid. * A original werewolf's venom is extremely lethal to vampires. The venom acts as an poison of sorts that will enter the bloodstream and deliver the toxin throughout the body, producing discomfort and weakness. All vampires who are bitten will ultimately develop uncontrollable hunger that progresses to delusions, hallucinations, rabid rage, and dementia. After that point, vampires will finally die, though many are "mercy-killed" before that point. A vampire will die in a manner similar to that of a regular werewolf or hybrid bite, only much faster and more painfully. Also, due to being descendants of the very first werewolves their venom is even more potent in that it is even fatal to Original Vampires and not even the blood an Original Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid can cure it. This is even so when an Original Werewolf is transformed in which the bite can result of an Original Vampire instantly dying. * Full Moon: Alexander's strength, speed, agility, and all his powers are enhanced to their peak during a full moon. * Alpha Voice: Like other original werewolves, Alexander is able to force the transformation of werewolves, evolved werewolves and non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids against their will. In a similar fashion, he can also prevent their transformation. Hellhound-Nature Like the original werewolf gene, the hellhound gene was inherited from his father which also makes Alexander part hellhound. While it initially remained dormant for some time, he did show some signs of his heritage such as a high body temperature and . * Super Strength: * Super Speed: * Super Agility: * Super Durability: * Healing Factor: * Super Senses: * Transformation: Upon Alexander's hellhound gene becoming active, he . In this form, his eyes are a glowing fiery dark crimson like flames dancing in them and his skin has the appearance of black volcanic rock with veins of molten laa running through it that gave off heat. His fingers are tipped with darkly colored claws that have a texture similar to that of volcanic rock and fangs reminiscent those of a Werewolf. His voice is much deeper with an underlying growl while in this state. The resulting flames and heat that his body begins to emit causes most of his clothes to be destroyed which leaves him in cut-off jeans. * Pyrokinesis/Thermokinesis: Due ot his hellhound heritage, Alexander possesses the ability to produce extremely hot flames from his body which he can use for defense or offense. He can use it to burn bodies, enhanced his fighting by using flaming fists to hit opponents, use his flames as a shield to protect others without harming them, etc. He can also generate extreme heat without the use of his flames in order to increase the temperature of a room or to heat up objects. He is able to make his flames hot enough to incinerate and reduce a person to ashes in seconds although this is normally when feeling intense emotions. This makes Alexander extremely dangerous and useful when facing against supernatural creatures such as vampire who are vulnerable to fire. ** Fire Immunity: Due to his pryokinetic and thermokinetic ability, Alexander is completely immune to the effects of heat and fire which in turn makes him immune to being harmed by both though his clothes are still vulnerable to burning. During an angry encounter with a witch, he was subsequently set on fire but emerged entirely unharmed aside for his clothes being melted. ** High Body Temperature: A suspected side effect of Alexanders pryokinetic and thermokinetic ability is that his body constantly has an temperature of about 108°F which allows him to withstand very cold weather and makes it difficult for him to become overheated. Witch Nature While the original werewolf and hellhound was inherited from his father, the witch gene was instead inherited from his mother. Due to this, Alexander is a witch-hybrid and an extremely powerful one at that to the point where he could potentially be one of the most powerful witches alive. Despite this, he rarely relies on his use of magic as he prefers to make use of the powers and abilities the other two supernatural genes provide him with the few instances that he has relied on magic being either out of emotions, his subconscious. * Telekinesis: * Dream Manipulation: * Resurrection: * [https://vampirediaries.fandom.com/wiki/Channeling Channeling]: * Projection: * Pain Infliction: Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combatant: * Quick Learner: Alexander is a rather quick learner as he gained control over his Legacies in a short amount of time * Indomitable Willpower: * Multilingualism: * Cooking: Despite preferring to leave the cooking to others or going out to eat, Alexander has shown several times to be an adept cook. He makes burgers that (according to Seraphinus) are delicious. Weaknesses * Physical Trauma: * Decapitation: * Magic: Relationships Relatives Love Interests Allies Neutral Enemies Quotes * Trivia Gallery Giphy.gif Giphy-1.gif Giphy-2.gif Original-2.gif Giphy-9.gif 01cf3ce95d2758e5a731929f517761e8.gif BonyTidyBilby-max-1mb.gif Gff.gif Giphy-3.gif Giphy-4.gif|Alexander hugging Giphy-5.gif Giphy-6.gif Giphy-7.gif Giphy-8.gif Knv8.gif Original-1.gif Original.gif Source.gif Tumblr m0fivhXKXf1qd41g8o1 500.gif Tumblr m94addIAHw1revsmeo1 500.gif Tumblr ouqiurse5L1tjz72bo1 500.gif Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Supernaturals Category:Skullguy123 Category:Tribrid Category:Protagonist Category:Main Character Category:Main Characters Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Witch Category:Warlock Category:Alive